


Much Needed Help

by Mega_purplezebracorn



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: I hope someone enjoys this ahaha, It's kinda fluffy and sweet while also being pretty hot???, M/M, MY FIRST SMUT FOR THE FANDOM, i dont know how i feel about it, idk - Freeform, this is smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:34:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21694711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mega_purplezebracorn/pseuds/Mega_purplezebracorn
Summary: Angel Dust used to love sex, until falling to hell had made that part of his punishment. Stuck with needing sex or dying, an unlikely accomplice helps Angel out!
Relationships: Alastor/Angel Dust
Comments: 20
Kudos: 660





	Much Needed Help

Angel gasped and choked, swallowing on dry air as drool slid down his chin. His body quivered and shook at the pained and empty feeling shooting from his lower torso. “G-od fucking dammit...” his voice broken and raspy. Angel heaved another wet breath and pulled his silk covers off of him, shivering when the cool air of his bedroom hit his fevered fluffy skin. 

Part of his punishment upon entering hell was unquenchable lust and desire. A fact that Valentino, upon discovering Angel, was all too keen on exploiting. Who’d have thought that enjoying sex in his lifetime would land him into almost hating it in the afterlife? 

“Damned, stupid, fucking body!” His voice was scratchy. Angel had been holed up in his room, by choice, for three days now. Charlie recently considered sex one of the things Angel needed to lessen to reform himself. So, in what Angel regarded as her stupidest plan yet, Charlie had banned him from leaving the hotel for a month as an experiment of sorts to see if that would stop him wanting it. It hasn’t, it’s made him more desperate to the point he felt ripping his skin off to get at the itch he felt inside. 

After the first week of the month, he had been okay but Angel quickly found himself deteriorating. The spider demon locked himself away from everyone, not wanting to embarrass himself somehow, but he could see now that was a mistake. 

Angel sighed to himself: There was no beating around the bush. He needed dick, and he needed it now. 

The spider threw himself up, standing wobbly. Angel hobbled to his closet, getting dressed haphazardly before slumping to the door of his room. He leaned heavily against the wall as he unlocked it the door, struggling for a moment as his vision swam and his head pounded. Angel belatedly realised he was panting, his knees were wobbling with the amount of effort he was putting into this small activity. 

A concerned snort from Nuggets back on the bed pulled Angel from his thoughts. The spider smiled, though it probably looked more like a grimace, at the little pig. “Don’t worry Nuggets, Daddy will be back soon. Just gotta go do...something...” he wheezed, chuckling breathlessly to himself. 

He realised he probably looked a wreck, he hadn’t thought of putting any makeup on or even checking his attire. Angel just needed to get out of this stupid hotel before he keeled over from this dumb empty, aching itch inside.

He shoved the door open and stumbled into the hall, bracing himself on the wall opposite his room. A coughing fit hit him and he hunched over, afraid he’d vomit as he clutched at his stomach. Instead, what he found was an awful cough that felt like his throat was tearing open from the inside and that a lung may come flying out. “I gotta-“ Angel rasped, lunging forward down the hall but tripping on his second step and collapsing in a wheezy heap. “Fuck...” he groaned, clutching his stomach. This was the last thing he needed. Angel huffed to himself, putting his arms beneath him to lift himself off the ground. Surely it can't get any worse?

“Angel?” Nope, apparently, it could get worse. Angel looked up staggeringly to find Alastor looming over him. He seemed uncharacteristically worried, or maybe Angel was just hallucinating. Perhaps this was a cruel trick of his imagination, a handsome demon in red to come to his horny rescue. After all, Angel had been thinking of the Radio demon a lot recently with how close they had gotten to know each other.

He and Alastor had become, what Angel supposed one could consider, friends after Alastor had found him in the kitchen late one evening a few months ago. Angel had been making a lasagne and Alastor had watched, asking a few questions. Before either knew it, they’d conversed well into the night and somewhat into the next morning. Their conversation mostly revolved around their favourite foods and their home towns when they were alive. It had been wonderful and had continued to be so when the next night Angel found Alastor cooking something spicy and broth-like.

Since then, they had been a little inseparable. They talked frequently, sharing parts of their past, and Angel quickly learnt why his flirting had never worked in the past when he discovered Alastor was Ace. An understanding was born between them at that moment and they began to appreciate each other's company, though Angel was a little ashamed to admit that he felt he appreciated Alastor's company more. He'd found the demon attractive before but now he knew him better, it was like a whole new experience that Angel's was honestly a little frightened by.

“'M fine...go...go ‘way...” he grumbled, trying to pick himself up but collapsing once again with a grunt. He didn’t want Alastor to see him this way, not when Angel had such strong feelings towards the other demon. When he became like this, he was ruled by his baser urges and he didn’t want to put Alastor in an awkward situation. It would just ruin the friendship that was growing, and Angel didn't want to give that up when he knew that was the only way he could keep Alastor close.

Alastor sighed and somewhat reluctantly got down to his knees to help Angel up, frowning at Angel’s tired, pale face. Angel's fur seemed faded, the pinks having turned greyish. “You don’t seem fine.” Alastor pointed out flatly, examining him more closely.

Angel shuddered and shrugged, attempting to wiggle away but his traitorous body revelled at his now close proximity with the radio demon. He could smell the earthy, metallic scent that rolled off of the radio demon constantly and Angel's heart thrilled at it, demanding more. MORE.

“This...isn’t the best time...” Angel murmured, allowing himself to clutch at Alastor in fear of falling again as the radio demon lifted him into standing. 

Alastor eyed him. “What do you mean?” He asked, skeptical. The radio demon adjusted Angel so he was closer and using him more as a crutch. An awful, exciting fluttery feeling filled Angel at the gesture. 

Angel huffed, coughing a little. “I mean-“ he interrupted himself, bending over suddenly as he cried out in pain. What felt like a hot, searing blade ripped down the front of his torso to his groin. Alastor caught him before Angel dropped to the floor, confusion all over his face. 

“Angel?! Angel what-“ Alastor flailed uselessly as he held Angel up, searching for whatever was hurting the spider demon. There didn’t seem to be any kind of weapon or perhaps Angel had been poisoned, Alastor couldn't be sure though. The idea that someone could have poisoned Angel filled Alastor with an anger he couldn't identify, burning low in his chest and he ground his teeth at the sensation. “Tell me what’s wrong? What can I do to help?” He asked. It felt weird to want to help someone but he found himself caring for Angel. Since becoming friends, he had discovered a lot of confusing feelings over the other demon that he was still trying to wrap his head around. 

“Nothin you can-“ Angel grunted out in pain again, knees giving out beneath him. Alastor was fast though and caught him once more, this time lifting him into his arms and carrying Angel back to his room. “No...no! I gotta...I gotta get out of here!” Angel stuttered, wriggling in Alastor’s grip. 

“What are you talking about?” Alastor scowled, trying to keep his grip on the flailing demon. Angel wasn’t making any sense, leaving the hotel like this would surely kill him. “I’m taking you to your room and finding Charlie. She’ll know how to help.” 

Angel keened in pain. “Fuck! Dammit!” He cried hoarsely. “She can’t do anything to help!” He snapped. 

“And how do you know that?” Alastor asked suspiciously. He squinted down at Angel, gauging his expression. Angel looked terrified but equally frustrated as he avoided Alastor's eyes. 

“Alastor-“ Angel began.

“There's something you’re not telling me.” Alastor interrupted, cocking a brow as he placed Angel back in his bed. He glanced around at the mess Angel’s room was, clothes and shoes scattered all over the floor. Angel's pet pig sat on the mattress, staring up at Alastor like he was equally as confused by this situation.

“Yeh, yeg there is...but only to protect- GAH! Protect you!” Angel curled in on himself before then arching off the bed. Alastor watched in morbid fascination. What in hell was happening? 

Alastor tutted. “Angel you know well enough that I can take care of my-“ 

Angel groaned. “I need to fuck, you fucking moron!” He snapped, glaring at Alastor. Angel's mind quickly caught up with what his stupid mouth had spouted and he slapped a hand over his mouth with wide eyes. “I...uh...” 

Alastor had blanked, his expression becoming more unreadable than usual. “I see...” Alastor murmured after a moment of silence. He found that oddly conflicted feeling inside had returned at Angel's words. Alastor could only describe it as something he wasn’t at all familiar with, and he hated it. 

Angel swiped two of his hands down his face in frustration and whimpered. “Look, Al...I gotta...you know, I gotta have sex? It’s a stupid part of my punishment. Like withdrawal symptoms...” he explained weakly, his voice cooing because every part of him was screaming for Alastor to T A K E H I M. 

Alastor was quiet for a moment, as though taking all the information in very slowly. “So...you need a...partner?” He asked, eventually. His eyes were glazed and, Angel would say, almost angry. 

The spider gulped dryly. “Look, don’t feel pressured. I’m not asking, I know you don’t like this stuff? Find someone for me, I don’t know? Does Husk like sex-?” Angel was interrupted by a growl from Alastor and Angel couldn't stop himself from whining at the sound. 

The Radio demon coughed, flustered suddenly. “I uh...sorry? I’m not sure what came over me then...?” Alastor drawled, his accent shifting and changing as his tone dropped. 

Angel’s brows went up in surprise. He moved to ask Alastor what the fuck was that when the hot ripping pain from earlier spread across his lower torso once again, paralysing him in agony for a moment as his body spasmed. Alastor leapt up abruptly, locking the bedroom door and removing his coat to drape it over a chair before returning to Angel’s side. “Al~?” Angel whimpered, though it was cut up into a choked moan. 

Alastor swore, feeling Angel’s temperature with the back of his hand against the spider's forehead and finding him scorching. “You’re so hot, Angel!” He scolded, removing Angel’s jacket for him.

Angel giggled breathlessly. “You too, baby~” he responded mindlessly as his eyes rolled and a big, dribbly smile filled his face. 

Alastor flushed, concerned with how excited and nervous that made him feel. He’d never felt anything like this before, not to mention the unjustified...hatred he had felt at the idea of Angel sleeping with someone. It wasn’t right? It wasn’t normal? He’d never felt this way before. And it both exhilarated and terrified him. 

“Angel, can you...hear me?” Alastor tried, finally removing Angel’s jacket. 

Angel giggled again. “Alastor~” he cooed. He reached for the Radio demon, stroking his hands over Alastor’s face. 

“Answer my question, Angel...” Alastor tried again, gripping Angel's wrists but the spider demon only moaned gutturally at being grabbed. Alastor felt a strange stirring low in his gut. “Uhh...?”

“Alastor please!” Angel purred after the moan, his face lost in confused pain and pleasure but Alastor could see the sense in the spider demon’s eyes. He was trying so hard to fight it the haze that threatened to take over. 

The Radio demon huffed a heavy breath. “Angel...do you have enough sense right now to consent and know that you’ve consented?” He almost whimpered but kept his voice level. 

Angel met his eye and stared hard, trying to convey how he felt. He fought with his mouth, swallowing and stuttering before arching his back and crying out “Yes?!” In anguish and pleasure. 

Alastor let free a wobbly sigh of relief as he hesitantly began to unbutton his red shirt. The exposure of the scarred skin at Alastor’s throat had Angel moaning out wantonly, his eyes still conscious but growing hazy. He looked to Alastor with an unspoken question: Are you sure you want to do this?

“I want to help...” Alastor told him, his voice rough with a trace of his Cajun accent leaking through and Angel moaned again. Alastor hadn’t even touched him and yet the spider demon wriggled like a fish on land upon the sheets. Alastor bit his lip. “I’m sorry Angel but...you’re going to have to help me...I don’t know what I-“ Alastor yelped in surprise as Angel threw him back next to him on the bed before clambering on top of him. 

Attempting to steady himself, Alastor placed his hands nervously on Angel's thighs and instantly the demon above him squeaked in pleasure. Angel tore open Alastor shirt, ripping buttons free, which the Radio demon would have been more mad about if he wasn’t currently feeling ready to explode with nervous excitement. Not to mention he could feel that something below his belt was stirring too, which had him on edge. 

As if feeling it too, Angel shoved back and rolled his hips into Alastor groin. The Radio demon hissed through his teeth as unfamiliar pleasure coursed through him. 

“You like that, daddy?” Angel cooed, but it didn’t sound completely like him. Alastor figure that was just how far he was gone as he winced at the nickname. Angel rolled his hips again, humping against Alastor as he shoved the shirt off completely. He was greeted by a chest littered in scars, some deeper than others. Angel tentatively brushed his fingers along them and Alastor felt himself shivering, bucking up into Angel. 

Angel beamed. “There we go~” Angel giggled. He grabbed Alastor’s hands and placed them into his chest fluff as he continued to roll his hips, gaining a strong rhythm that had Alastor squeezing his eyes shut in pleasure. 

“Good lord~!” Alastor gasped, voice choked. He threw his head back into the pillow and gritted his teeth, thrusting up into Angel. Sudden dampness formed where their hips were connected and Alastor realised in a lusty haze that Angel wasn’t wearing underwear. 

Angel moved away for a split second, shucking his skirt and yanking at the buttons on Alastor’s slacks. Alastor took that moment to kick his shoes off dumbly, mind still trying to process that he was about to have sex and was currently actually enjoying it?! 

Just as he got his socks off, Angel yanked Alastor’s slacks to the knee before pulling down the Radio demons boxers. Alastor gasped as the cool air of the room hit the hard, heated flesh of his cock. “Oh-!” He nearly shrieked as Angel wrapped a hand around his member and gave it a gentle squeeze. All he could muster was broken Cajun French as confusion, pleasure, and lust took over all his normal, logical functions. 

Angel licked a strip up Alastor’s dick, giggling coyly when Alastor shook at the feeling. The Radio demon gripped at Angel’s bedsheets, tearing them to shreds with his sharp claws. He could feel himself slipping, his conscious thoughts fading. All Alastor could think, smell, see, feel and taste was Angel. 

The pornstar raised himself over Alastor before slowly, oh so slowly, sliding the Radio demon into himself. The term "Cazzo santo~!" rattled past of Angel's lips as he moaned. “Alastor~” he added, nearly shrieking. 

Alastor blanked once again. His name, spoken like that and by Angel did something for him. It was even better with this exquisite wet warmth wrapped around his cock. For once he found himself wanting more of sex, especially with the beautiful creature currently sat atop him. 

Angel rose and sunk back down again slowly and with a punched wail. Alastor hissed; his mind was empty and his body was taut yet loose? Oh lord in Hell, though, it felt so G O O D. 

Rising once more, Angel sighed heavenly as he thrust down again. As he did so, something animalistic and hungry switched on in Alastor and he spun them so Angel was below him. He hammered into the demon below him, knocking out screams from Angel as he abused what Alastor could only assume was his prostate. “Alastor?!” Angel screeched, gripping the headboard above him as his lower set of hands finished Alastor’s job of tearing at the sheets. 

Alastor’s antlers grew and he curled over Angel, pulling those long legs over his shoulders and slamming into him over and over again. His eyes began to glow and red sigils appeared around him followed by static. Alastor reached forward, Angel almost folded over completely in this position, before sucking and latching his teeth to Angel’s shoulder. He bit down hard, drawing blood. 

Once again, Angel screeched in pleasure only this time it was followed by him cuming between them oh so suddenly. His voice became hoarse as tears of pleasure and pain streaked down his face and he clawed at Alastor’s back. The Radio demon continued to thrust, his pace punishing. Beneath him, Angel wailed in overstimulated pleasure. 

Snarling and growling, Alastor thrust completely into Angel and came with an inhuman roar. Angel screamed with him, his claws digging into the flesh on Alastor’s back.

The duo slumped, the static surrounding them becoming a distant hum until it was completely gone as well as the red sigils that had spun around them. Alastor’s antlers shrunk back down in size as he panted over Angel. 

Alastor looked down at the wrecked spider demon below him, his limbs akimbo. Angel’s colour was returning and he looked fluffier and healthier once again. A warmth filled Alastor and he lowered Angel’s legs to either side of himself. At the movement Angel whimpered, crying out when Alastor pulled out of him. Exhausted, Alastor collapsed beside him. 

He lay still for a moment, catching his breath as he listened to Angel’s. Alastor glanced at Angel and saw he was completely sated and bone-tired, his body draped over the ripped sheets of the bed. Slowly, one of Angel's hands moved towards Alastor, as though searching for him. Angel pulled himself towards the Radio demon and nestled his head into Alastor’s arm. 

Alastor stiffened but remained still. His thoughts were becoming clearer once again as the lust that had clouded it earlier faded and he found himself with the awful situation of figuring out his...feelings. Angel snored softly beside him, his hands moving to clutch at Alastor. It was almost...cute. Alastor sighed heavily, realising he too was far too tired to think on things such as feelings in the current moment. His eyes drooped and Alastor found himself yawning. Glancing at the door, then at his ripped shirt on the bed, he decided he’d sleep here, too exhausted to move. 

Alastor pulled his boxers and trousers up so he was somewhat dressed after cleaning himself with Angel's bedsheets, awkwardly avoiding the eyes of Angels pet pig where it sat next to the bed. Had it always been there, watching them? Alastor found himself momentarily creeped out until he heard Angel's muffled whimper. Turning where he was sat on the edge of the bed, he found Angel tiredly reaching for him once again. 

"Al...?" Angel's hoarse voice whimpered. Another warmth shot through Alastor and he found himself smiling. Ignoring thoughts of how foolish or dangerous these feelings could be, Alastor moved back onto the bed, shifting Angel into his arms as he lifted the rumpled covers. Once they were both warm under the covers, Alastor joined Angel in sleep.


End file.
